coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9341 (1st January 2018)
Plot Daniel is intrigued to find out that Peter has installed a CCTV camera in the Rovers' yard which has coverage of the entire ginnel and back yards. As it's broken, he offers to fix it for him. Beth puts together a DVD of Sinead's "best bits" to show on a screen at the bistro on her hen do. Arlene Tinker has arrived for the event. Forced to make a choice, Chesney makes Kirk his best man as they prepare for his stag do, all dressed as green toy soldiers. Brian worries that his moving out will upset Roy. Daniel gets the CCTV working. Robert asks him to help out at the bistro, even though it's Sinead's hen party they're hosting, and to help show Beth's DVD. He sees an opportunity for his revenge on Chesney. Roy confirms an appointment has made for tomorrow and fusses over Carla. Luke isn't pleased that Alya is still doing business with Justin and Dale Parker. A concerned Steve sees Michelle's card being declined in the Corner Shop. Neither Brian nor Roy can bring themselves to say that their living arrangements are at an end. The stags gather in the Rovers. Daniel takes Chesney into the pub yard and tells him that their altercation was recorded and is about to be shown in the bistro. Chesney rushes round there where the hens, dressed as flappers, are about to watch the DVD. He grabs the remote from Beth, pushing her to the ground in the process and breaking her arm. Luke asks Carla to intervene with Alya and the Parker brothers but she refuses. Carla turns down Roy's offer of accommodation and says she's returning to Devon, without saying anything to her family about her condition. Beth has to be taken to A&E. Tracy plays the DVD which is just a harmless photo montage of Sinead. Sinead is furious with Chesney for ruining her hen do. From the bar, Daniel watches on smugly. Steve calls on Michelle and lies that he's discovered a discrepancy in their settlement and he still owes her £10,000. Taken in, she's grateful for his supposed honesty. Their business concluded, the Parker brothers discover they have a flat tyre. Brian confesses to Cathy that he failed to tell Roy that he's moving out. After being embarrassed by a stripper and her colleague, Chesney tells the stags that their do is off. About to fix the Parker brothers' car, Luke fights with them when they racially abuse him. An angry Tracy sees Steve and Michelle giving each other a hug. Chesney confesses his actions in setting up Daniel to Tyrone and wonders why Sinead would want to be with someone pathetic like him. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Justin Parker - Wim Snape *Dale Parker - Adam Foster *Stripper - Sian Headon Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. No further episode was transmitted at 8.30pm to allow for the network premiere of the James Bond film Spectre. Instead, an episode was transmitted on Thursday 4th January at 8.30pm. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode, with Dani Biernat as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Dean Forster and Lloyd Bass as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney makes a scene during his and Sinead's hen and stag parties; Luke sees red when he's called upon to assist the racist Parker brothers with a flat tyre; and Steve offers to help Michelle and Robert. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,070,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes